The Three Easy Steps to World Domination
by firexdancer
Summary: 1. Make genetic experiments 2. Blow up your enemies 3. Brainwash everyone. Takes place a month or so after MR3. Itex isn't destroyed, and they've come up with a drug that makes people incapable of negative feelings. Full summary inside. Please R&R. FAX!
1. Waking up to chocolate chips

**1. Make genetic experiments. 2. Blow up your enemies. 3. Brainwash everyone. Itex isn't destroyed, and they've secretly come up with a drug that messes with people's minds, causing them incapable of producing negative feelings. Max and the Flock are the only ones who can stop it, but they have to decide between a world of warfare, or peace and harmony. Which is the right choice to make?

* * *

**"Get up Max!" "Wakey wakey!!!" 

I could smell the aroma of Nestle hot chocolate and... haha. Protein bars. I decided that even

though I was practically starving, neither of those were a good enough reason to get up for.

Apparently the others, however, believed I was wrong. "Maaaaxxxxx!!!! Come eat breakfast!!!

Nudge whined unrellentlessly, but I just ignored her.

_Max! You need to wake up! It's already almost seven o-clock in the morning!_

_Shut up Angel!_ I yelled back at her in my mind. _Wait...Did you say seven?_

_Yup. _

_That's not even morning! Leave me alone!_

_Fine. _She answered grumpily and I smiled as I felt her presence leave my mind.

I felt so comfortable...so warm...I could tell I was already falling asleep because I was dreaming that I could smell the delicious scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Mmmmm... I could feel myself drooling at the very thought.

"Fang! You wake her! I thought this would work but it doesn't seem like it."

Iggy's voice woke me back up. Uggh. I turned over.

What was really weird though was the fact that even though I was awake, I could still smell the chocolate chip cookies. No... It couldn't be...

I opened my eyes and sat straight up, only noticing that there was something hovering directly above me when my head hit it directly.

"Shit." Fang muttered. Haha. "Oops." I grinned at him after realizing that nothing was seriously damaged, he had just gotten a huge bump on his forehead. He looked so funny, it served him right for having his head above mine. Wait. Why would he have his head over mine?

He grinned back at me, and my thoughts instantly flew from my mind like birds. Damn him. It wasn't fair that he had this advantage over me, he had the ability to make me stop breathing when he gave me one of those gorgeous smiles of his that he rarely showed. I would never tell him that though, I'm sure he'd find some way to gloat over me if he had that knowledge. Who knew? Little Max could walk around brainwashed for the rest of her life! I shuddered.

But... a little part of my brain said that that might not be so bad. What?! I mentally slapped that part of my mind.

I seemed to have zoned out while staring at Fang, I blushed realizing this, and a little alarm in my mind went off. Max? The Invincible Max? Blushing?

Fang seemed to be just as surprised as I was, for he gave me another genuine smile, though this one seemed sort of confused.

I melted once again. Grrr.

I was slightly worried though, two smiles right after one another? That was just creepy.

But I was not complaining. No sirree.

Maybe I could count all his smiles and put him in the Guiness World Records.

I laughed imagining the headlines: **Winged boy normally lacking of emotion, smiles ten times in a day. **Now that would be the best day of my life, definitely.

_You really should do that Max! It would be awesome!_

_Get out of my head Angel! Now!_

_We'll just have to get Fang to smile that much. Shouldn't be that hard though with you around._

Whaaaaa?

_What are you talking about Angel?_

_You better hurry and get off your butt Max or else Gazzy and Nudge will have eaten all the cookies._

Cookies! How could I have forgotten the entire reason for waking up?

I looked at Fang, who asked: "You up?" I nodded, and sprinted to the picnic table where the rest of my flock were eating.

It was so nice to be able to finally relax after saving the world.


	2. Confusing thoughts and unwanted invaders

Ahhhh... Heaven.

I bit into the delicious crispiness of a chocolate chip cookie, marveling in its glorious taste.

One day... I'd have a huge kitchen, and I'd bake cookies all the time, and then eat them all. Now THAT would be awesome.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from my right, and opened my eyes to see a smirking Fang, laughing silently at my infatuation.

I punched him lightly in the bicep, feeling his muscles harden beneath my fist. He had amazing arms.

Oh. My. Gods. Did I...did I actually just think that? I looked around, trying to see if there was a stealthy Angel somewhere nearby. Zip. Zero. Nada.

Just me. Maybe the fact that I already here the voices of my dad and my little sister in my head, not to mention that for the previous part of my life I had been chased by the government and a psycho genetically altering company; maybe I had been pushed off the edge after all.

I mean, for goodness' sake! He was my brother!!! My B-R-O-T-H-E-R.

I couldn't like him that way, could I? It would just be weird. Besides, how would the rest of the Flock take something like that?

I ducked my head down so as to hide my blush and continued to eat my wonderful cookie.

But what about Fang? He had forcibly kissed me that one time in the cave hadn't he?

Could he actually like me? Or was he just trying to get me to shut up?

Uggh. I did not want to think about this now, he was my best friend, and that's all he would Ever be.

_You know you love him._

_ANGEL!!! Out of my head this instant!_

_It's true Max, you're just too scared to admit it. You're afraid of being rejected. Fang feels the same way._

Before I had time to answer her, she left. Curse mind-reading six year olds, they just left you feeling more confused than you were in the begginning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a strange flicker. I looked up in the sky to see a few metal, human-shaped objects. "Fuck." Even though I was the only one able to hear Fang, unlike what I usually would do, I didn't reprimand him. He had taken the word out my mouth.

You couldn't get a much better reaction to what had just sprung onto us.

Flyboys.

* * *

**Hello!!! If you're reading this far and you like it! (or if you don't like it) please review! I'm really desperate to know how people are feeling, i know it's not that hard so please!!!! Noodles. Gabriella**


	3. Kicking flyboy butt in plural

My jaw dropped. Quite literally, I felt it fall what seemed to be a foot before staying that way. It's a really peculiar feeling, as if your mouth suddenly turns into a trap for bugs. Eww.

I spat the gnat out of my mouth and snapped my mouth closed. I couldn't kick butt with my flock with my mouth hanging open.

'Cause that's what we were obviously going to have to do: kick butt. Well kick flyboy butt actually.

At the corners of my vision, I could see the rest of the flock standing erect and balanced, already in fight mode, getting ready for instructions from their leader. I swelled with pride just looking at them.

I muttered: "On the count of three."

They all nodded their heads and we all whispered together. "One...Two!"

We sprung up into the air, perfectly synchronized, the sounds of our wings snapping out like thunder in the air.

Oh yeah!

I kicked, slashed, slammed, punched, and yelled, all while doing intense flying manuevers in the air.

I was shocked at myself, even though I loved relaxing and living a quiet life, I had missed the old days where we used to live on the run, fighting our fights and just going through everyday dangers with each other. This was where I belonged, this was what I was made for. Was it wrong to feel that way?

I must have zoned out for a minute because I heard Fang hiss and looked up to see a Flyboy coming in on me from above.

I grinned, feeling insane that I did so, but it was true that I was enjoying this. I spun upside down and kicked the thing, crushing it in from the bottom.

Quickly making a 360 spin, I surveyed the flock. I let out the breath I was holding, realizing that they were all here.

What shocked me though was the way they too were all smiling.

Could it be that they enjoyed this just as much as I did?

I smiled back at them. They were everything to me. My mind wandered.

Especially Fang...He didn't know how bad it had been for me when he left, it was like...a part of me was missing. I wasn't whole. I was so happy to have him back, and I hoped desperately that he wouldn't ever leave me again. I had no idea what would happen to me if he did.

I needed him.

_No Max, not only that, you want him._

_Angel!_

My mental conversation was interrupted by a metallic voice coming from behind me.

Crap...

I twisted in the air, to see a Flyboy about twenty feet away. I moved to attack it.

"Max, we have a message for you." I stopped.

"Itex isn't destroyed, and it has a new plan."

Oh great. This just made my day, a creepy robot is telling me that all the hard work we had done was for nothing.

"We are planning to dominate the world! And you, Maximum Ride, as well as your flock, happen to be in our way."

Can you get ANY cheesier than that?

"Just how are you planning this... world domination, as you say?" I asked.

"We have made a chemical that, once taken, brainwashes the human so that their brains no longer have the ability to produce negative thoughts. We are planning on injecting this chemical into all generic drugs, so that it will be consumed in an easy process. We believe this is the answer to world peace, and that your flock is a danger to our plan."

Of course we were, that's our job! Saving the world from world domination!

"Well then, let's get out of your way." I grinned and flew superspeed at the robot, smashing it into a tree.

I turned back to my flock, smiling as they smiled back at me.

What was a few flying robots or werewolves against us?

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed!!! I apologize about cussing, I'll keep it light from now on, and the Faxness will be gradual. so yea. but yes! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! lol. you guys are absolutely wonderrrrrful. Gabriella**


	4. Back to the sky and to running away

We all stood there for a minute, smiling at each other.

I could see Nudge off to the side, squirming with her attempt to be silent. I laughed.

"Nudge, please say something before you spontaneously combust." She blushed while the rest of the flock made some sign of amusement, from Angel's giggles to Fang's lifted eyebrow. I walked over and hugged her so that she'd know I was kidding.

She hugged me back gratefully.

"So umm... Max? What are we going to do now?" Wow. It was amazing that she managed to say only two sentences.

"I don't exactly know sweetie, run away or fight back I guess." I glanced over at Fang, who seemed to be pretending no one but him existed.

"What do you think Fang?" I grinned inwardly at his startled expression before he composed himself immediately. This boy was co-leader now, so he better start acting like one.

"Well...I think we should hide for awhile and gain more information so that we can be prepared and attack them..." He broke off grimacing, obviously feeling uncomfortable about the huge amount of words he had just uttered.

"Good plan." It made a lot of sense, since we were being chased by Itex we really did need to hide, and it was our job to stop them from whatever they were doing.

"Do you guys agree with Fang's plan?" I looked around at my Flock, it was interesting to see their serious faces, especially Gazzy's and Angel's while they thought.

They all nodded.

"Okay, so let's start preparing to hide-out!"

"But first Max we have to go buy food and everyone needs new clothes and stuff so let's go shopping! Please Max, please please please!!!" Nudge wasn't even gasping when she finished, I was thinking about entering her in one of those free-diving competitions, where the people swim down into the ocean as fast and far as they can and have to hold their breaths for long amounts of time. I had already thought about putting Angel in that, since she can breathe underwater, but Nudge would definitely be awesome too.

"Please Max?" Uh-oh. I could feel it coming. Angel made her puppy eyes at me. "Fine!" I blurted out.

I couldn't see Fang's smirk but I could tell he was smirking. I sighed.

"Okay troops! Here's the plan! We'll split up into two groups, guys and girls as we go clothes shopping. After that, we'll meet up to eat and get groceries. Sounds good?"

I looked at Fang who rolled his eyes and smiled, causing my stupid heart to stutter. I quickly looked away to the rest of the flock, they were all nodding.

"Good then! Onwards!" They each gave me a mock salute and we jumped into the sky.

"Yippee!!!!" Nudge yelled. I noticed a weird shape in Angel's backpack from above her. "Angel honey, what's in your backpack?" She reached behind her and pulled out Total, our dog.

"Finally! I'd been in there awhile!!!" I groaned, Total was almost as loud (and long winded) as Nudge.

"Carry me Max." He was also extremely demanding.

"Angel, he is your dog, you need to carry him."

"But Maaaax, he's so heavy, and he doesn't want me to carry him." Angel was whining now, and she sounded amazingly like a mosquito. Weird.

_That is mean Max! _

_I'm kidding Angel, find I'll carry the dumb dog._

Sighing, I wrapped Total up in my sweatshirt so that he was comfortable.

"Zoooom zooom!!!" I had at least an hour of this to go. Attempting to ignore the dog that was now adding action sounds to my flight, I watched the people far down below me and tried to relax in the wind, just letting it carry me with it.

I'd always love flying more than anything else. Besides the Flock.

**_And Fang. _**Stupid Voice. But I could feel it already leaving my mind.

I smiled, and muttered it to myself. And Fang.

* * *

**You like? Review please if you have the time!!! I love hearing feedback from everyone, it makes me so happy to know that this is being read. :) luv, Gabriella**


	5. Shopping in hell, no wait, a mall!

I finally saw the array of buildings we had wanted to see. The Mall.

Yea yea I know, every girl's dream right? To live at the Mall, to be able to forever buy clothes there.

Not mine. But it seemed to be true for Nudge and Angel. They both perked up, quite visibly, and began flying faster, having amazingly gained new energy.

I guess we better get this over with.

We banked in a dark alley next to the ginormous shopping center, tucking in our wings and hiding Total in Angel's backpack, trying to look as inconspicious as possible.

A sign reading: 'Welcome to Austin, Texas!' gleamed at us menacingly. I glared at it.

During my stare down with a seemingly inanimate object, I realized that Nudge and Angel had gone on ahead of me. Kids.

I ran up to them and grabbed their hands, pulling them to an abrupt halt.

"Girls, there are a few rules before we shop. #1. Always stay with me. #2. Act normal. Oh, and Angel, no messing with minds okay?" They both nodded, and we turned to the mall, Angel's and Nudge's expressions changing back to one of pure bliss.

"Let's go!" We burst through the doors, and I shivered, experiencing a strange rush of adrenaline.

"Angel, what do you two need?" I asked her because she would answer a lot quicker than Nudge.

"We each need a sweatshirt, two pairs of jeans, three tops, underwear, (here she smirked at Nudge, who blushed a lobster red since she had just started needing bras and she was still in the awkward stage where she was embarrassed about it) socks, and a...bathingsuit!"

I frowned. Why a bathingsuit?

_Because we might go to the ocean or swimming or something, and so we need to be prepared._

Angel beamed at me and gave in.

"Okay guys, let's get started, where to first?"

Angel yelled: "Buildabear!" At the same time as Nudge who said: "Juicy Couture!"

Buildabear? Juicy Couture? What?

_Celeste needs some clothes too Max. _

_No Angel, we are not buying the bear clothes. Nope._

She pouted at me, but I was set on my decision and she knew it.

"Nudge, we are not going to Juicy Couture, we do not have that kind of money and I'm really sorry. What about...American Eagle, Hot Topic, and Old Navy?"

"Okay Max!" Nudge smiled at me. "I just wanted to throw that in for consideration, I didn't really think we'd go though. I laughed.

"Good with you Angel?"

"Yup!"

"We'll go to Hot Topic first okay?"

"Kay." They both replied in unison.

We found the store and went in, Nudge and Angel making faces, but I smiling. Even though it was a horribly Goth store, I still loved it, black being my favorite color.

I tried on a few pairs of jeans and picked two tight ones that I liked, one black and one a dark blue, the black one had chains on it which I thought was pretty cool.

Nudge and Angel meanwhile, had looked at the shirts, and gave me two, a strapless purple top, and a black tank top with skulls on it. I gave them back the purple one, taking the other because I knew that if I didn't get atleast one of them, they'd be extremely upset.

I got two other shirts and a Three Days Grace sweatshirt, they being one of my favorite bands.

Nudge and Angel didn't get anything, but I could tell they were eager to get to American Eagle and Old Navy, so I hurriedly checked out with my Max Ride card and we were off.

Nudge and Angel were ecstatic as we stepped into American Eagle, and quickly grabbed a bunch of pink, purple and blue clothing and ran into the dressing rooms. While they tried stuff on, I looked through the underwear and bras, grimacing as I did so. Some of the things were so absurd! Lots of it had weird things printed on it, like 'First Class' and others. I settled for some plain colored bras and underwear with frogs and monkeys on it.

I was glad Fang wasn't here or I knew he would be smirking at me, enjoying my discomfort.

Fang. I was surprised by how much I already missed him, we had only been seperated for two hours and I was still anxious to see him again. Why did I feel this way?

_It's obvious to EVERYONE but you Max, you love him._

I pushed her out of my head, not wanting to hear that right now.

The girls both came out of the changing rooms, Nudge carrying some shirts and jeans as well as, I thought dissaprovingly, miniskirts. Angel however came out with a really dejected expression on her face, carrying nothing but a tank top and a t-shirt.

The clothing seemed to have been too big for her. My poor baby. I went and hugged her.

_Don't worry Angel sweetie, we'll go to Old Navy right away and buy you some clothes. Okay?_

_Okaay..._She sighed, but seemed to have brightened a little bit because as I was about to shake my head no to Nudge's mini's, she AND Nudge both made the eyes at me. Even I couldn't do anything against that big of an attack. I slowly nodded my head yes, Nudge hugged Angel, jumping about three feet into the air..

I got myself a pair of sweatpants while Angel helped Nudge find underwear, and we went to check out.

There was a fairly cute guy at the cash register, but I was creeped out by the way he kept staring at me.

"Oh look!" He exclaimed. "Ya'll are our 200th customers today! Congragulations on getting one free item!"

_He likes you Max. _Angel laughed inside my head, and she and Nudge both perked up and ran back to the clothes rack, coming back with something black, and short...it was a miniskirt, and not just any miniskirt, the miniest miniskirt I had ever seen in my life. No way.

I made as if to grab it out of Nudge's hands, but she handed it to the guy who winked at me.

Eww. I didn't want to stay here any longer so we gathered up our purchases and left.

As soon as we were out of the store, I turned and yelled at the girls.

"Why did you get me a miniskirt!!!? Why?!" They both laughed.

"Because you'd look beautiful in a miniskirt Max!" Nudge said earnestly.

Now what was I supposed to say to that? Huh?

Oh well. Off to Old Navy.

* * *

**Do you like it? I apologize if I'm dragging the shopping scene out too long, I promise it will be over by the next chapter. Please R&R! I'm really desperate for it! Thanks, Gabriella. (I would also like to personally thank Avidbookworm, for bringing to my attention the fact that Angel would be too small for almost anything in AE.) **


	6. Bear clothes and tardy punishments

"Max!!! look what I found!" Angel came running up to me, carrying a huge pile of clothes.

"Um..Angel baby, I think it would take me till the end of the world to look through all that." She laughed happily.

"No Max! I want you to look at this!" She held up a teensy little dress, presumably from the babies' section of Old Navy. No freaking way.

_Yes freaking way Max. Please? Celeste needs more clothing!_

I grumbled to myself unhappily, but I guess I would let her have it since she had been so disappointed in AE earlier.

_Okay Angel, but only that one, nothing else._

She nodded happily and skipped off to the changing rooms.

I paced impatiently in front of the hotel, well motel actually. Where were the guys? They were supposed to meet us here at 5:00 sharp, and it was already getting close to 5:15.

"Chill Max, just chill, they're a little bit late, that's all." Nudge came up and hugged me, obviously sensing my impatience.

_Look you guys! Here they come!_

Nudge and I both jumped, turning to see a grinning Angel who had sent us both the message at the same time. I really needed to talk to her about that, it couldn't be good for her to constantly communicate telepathically with people.

Fang, Iggy and the Gazman came walking up, all of them (except Fang of course) having an expression of shame on their faces. Fang's mouth twitched, and for a second I eagerly looked at him, wondering if he would make another one of his beautiful smiles.

I was disappointed because he didn't.

"You boys are all in big trouble! What were you doing that took you so long?" I yelled, but not very loudly because in truth I wasn't really very upset at them.

Iggy and Gazzy looked away; I turned back to Fang.

"They made a bomb and stuck it in the fountain. It exploded."

Now they were gonna get it. "What type of bomb?" I asked calmly, well I wasn't calm I just pretended to be.

"Water." Fang was good at one word sentences. Too good.

"A water bomb huh? Haven't I told you guys NOT to make, show, or set off bombs in public places unless you have discreet permission from me?!"

Iggy and Gazzy's faces were amazing, they stared at me with shock, awaiting whatever horrible punishment I had awaiting for them. It was absolutely hilarious, though I was completely serious about the bombs and so I had to act that way.

"Iggy...Gazzy...Fang..." I looked at each of them while saying their names. My gaze lasted too long on Fang though, I shook my head, trying to dislodge the impulse to touch his beautiful face.

Hormones. That's it. Blame it all on hormones Max.

"You three are now in charge of carrying all, and yes I mean all, the shopping bags up to our hotel rooms. This will also mean that you will have to carry the grocery bags after we finish grocery shopping."

They all looked so funny, utterly surprised by what they had to do, even Fang's jaw dropped, not far let me tell you, or for long, but I definitely saw it drop. Haha.

They complained the entire time, carrying both their bags and our bags as we walked up to the entrance.

There was a young woman working at the lobby. She was fairly pretty and looked kind, but when I saw how she looked at Fang, I immediately saw her as my enemy.

"How many rooms do you need?" She eyed all of us, obviously confused by our bedraggled looking group.

"Three." I answered sharply, sounding like Fang to myself, as I handed her my credit card.

She eyed it warily. "Do you have any verification? You have to be over the age of 18 to pay for a hotel."

I sighed and took out my fake drivers license, proclaiming my age to be 19 years old. "Do I really look that young to you?"

She shivered, bewildered by my intense glare.

"N-No Ma'am. Here are the cards to your rooms, please enjoy your stay."

I dragged the flock away from me and into the first of our rooms that I could find.

"Okay guys, here's the situation, Nudge and I will sleep in this room, Angel and the Gaz in another, and then Fang and Iggy."

I looked around at them. "Sounds okay?"

"Yup." They all raced off to their assorted rooms, Nudge going with Angel so that they could look at all their new clothes together.

Now. Time for a nice, hot, steamy shower.

I quickly stripped and jumped in, all my sore muscles relaxing with the feel of the water.

Finally.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I was originally going to have Max and Fang share a room, but I decided against that since that's what everyone has them do. But...just to tell you a secret, they will end up sharing a room later. lol. thanks for reading! reviews are always welcome, I love to hear your feedback! Over and out. Gabriella**


	7. Hot showers with a shade of purple

While showering, I heard a loud thud coming from the room next to me. Craaaap. I could only guess what had happened, since it was Iggy and Fang's room. I quickly rinsed the rest of the cinnamon scented conditioner out of my hair, and turned off the water.

I wrapped one of the hotel towels around myself and ran out of my room, grabbing my card as I went out and yanking on the door to Fang's room.

It was no surprise that it didn't open, but I kicked it, hoping not to have to break down the door. I would have to though if no one opened it soon.

The handle moved and the door opened to show a frantic looking, purple, set of boys. I burst out laughing. Fang looked slightly confused, but Iggy smiled gratefully.

"I hope it's washable." I said, trying not to let them off the hook that quickly. Iggy continued smiling at me and then made his way into the bathroom and got into the shower, clothes and all.

Fang just stood there. His nostrils twitched, and I wondered if he had smelled something weird. I sniffed the air, but all I could smell was the cinnamony-ness of my hair.

"Max...why are you in a towel?" He blushed, but I didn't understand what was wrong.

"Because I just took a shower? Which you should actually go do now." I used to wear just a towel around back home, and thought nothing of it. I didn't see what was wrong. But I grinned at him anyway, and almost dropped my towel in surprise and happiness when he smiled back. This was not good for me, not good at all. Nuh-uh.

All of a sudden he looked furious, his eyes looking at something beyond me. Huh?

I turned around to look out of the room, and saw an assortment of young men outside the open door, openly staring. Darn it. I had forgotten that this was NOT back home.

I looked back at Fang, who made a rumbling sound in his throat as he looked at the guys behind me. Was he...growling?

I was sure that I was blushing so hard that my face looked like it was on fire, and so I quickly muttered "I have to leave now." And ran back into my room, locking the door behind me and collapsing on the bed.

Fang POV

Iggy was showing me him and Gazzy's new bomb, which they had named: The Colorater.

I guess they couldn't think of anything better, but the name did really suck.

"One...two...three!" The small box-like thing exploded, and I fell over.

After the cloud of purple dust had dissappeared, settling onto my skin as well as Iggy's, I stood up.

I groaned, why purple?! Iggy started cracking up even though he couldn't see me, I knew he didn't expect me to laugh, so I just smiled slightly, amused at the sight of the now purple room.

The handle of the door started jigalling crazily, like some sort of a monster was behind it. The entire door shook then, as if someone had just kicked it, I swear I could see a slight imprint like the shape of a foot in the wood, but maybe it was just my imagination.

"Can you get the door Fang? I think Max wants to get in." He grinned at me. Oh that guy was good, he could tell it was Max even without looking. "Whatever." I answered. He chuckled.

I went to open the door. Standing outside was Max. I was immediately shocked speechless, she was standing there in nothing but a towel, obviously having just showered a few minutes before.

Was she really that stupid to walk around a hotel in a...in a towel?!

She started laughing as she saw us, probably a good sign, meaning that either she wasn't that mad at us, or she was going insane.

I'm voting for the first option.

"I hope it's washable." She managed to say after she finally stopped laughing.

Iggy smiled at her happily and went into the shower without taking his clothes off.

The fans in the room ruffled my hair with their breeze, sending a delicious smell to my nose. It smelled like cinnamon. I looked wonderingly at her, for the scent came from her. I noticed her beautiful, freshly washed hair. Oh. That must be it. I blushed, though not visibly. She eyed me curiously and sniffed the air.

Trying to direct my thoughts in a different direction, I said "Max...Why are you wearing a towel?"

She just looked at me, and I blushed hard enough to notice.

"Because I just took a shower? Which you should actually go do now." She smiled at me, and though I tried desperately not to, I smiled right back. The fact that I had smiled seemed to amaze her greatly, and she stared at my face with an expression of...what is it? pleasure? No way. I had already figured out that she didn't like me in that way, she proved it by running away as I was about to kiss her again at the cave.

_Fang. I love you both, but it gets tiresome how stupid you and Max are sometimes, you're both too thick-headed to notice how the other cares about you._

I didn't have time to answer Angel, because as I looked behind Max out the door she was holding open, I saw a crowd of guys all staring at her.

She must have noticed something change in my face, because she turned around and looked to see what I was looking at. She blushed furiously and I could tell how horribly upset she was.

Stupid bastards! I growled at them. Making my Max upset! Whoa. I was getting way out of control here, going as far as saying Max was mine in my mind!

That was wrong. Because even if Max liked me back, she would never be mine. No. Max would never be anyone but herself's, she belonged to nothing but the sky, I knew that for a fact. If you tried to catch her, she'd just fly away, she would always, always be free.

"I have to leave now." Startling me out of my poetic thoughts, Max turned and ran for her room, the guys leaving after they saw me glare at them.

Stupid me, burning with stupid jealousy. I knew I would never get over her, she was part of me, it nearly killed me when I left her. I knew it hurt her too but she seemed to be doing fine without me...

_Stop it Fang! Do not even, ever think of leaving again! You didn't see Max when you were gone so don't talk like you know everything! Max doesn't..._

_Max doesn't what Angel?_

_I can't tell you._

_I promise not to tell Max. Kay?_

_Fine. Max doesn't know what she'd do without you Fang, she doesn't know how to live without you. She admitted it to herself, you are her everything. Okay I'm leaving now. Bye bye._

Her presence in my mind faded, leaving me with nothing but a headache of confusion.

* * *

**Sorry the story seems to be going sort of slowly right now, but I will update soon I promise! thanks for the reviews everyone! hands out cookies and chocolate to everyone Gabriella**


	8. Exiled! From the hotel room!

I flopped back down on the bed, groaning. Dinner had been a nightmare, there had been a cluster of guys staring at me the entire time, so I didn't end up eating very much at all. Actually all I ate was a piece of fried chicken and a cup of water. My stomach was longing for more food, but I didn't want to have to face that situation again.

It had been a nightmare: Fang was glaring holes through everyone the entire time, Angel looked like she was going to throw up from hearing the thoughts of the people around her, Nudge was struggling not to talk, and Gazzy and Iggy just sat there confused.

No, I definitely did NOT want to get out of the hotel room anytime soon.

Nudge flopped down beside me, her big eyes full of worry. "You okay Max?"

I hugged her in an attempt of comfort. It didn't seem to work. "Seriously Max."

"I...I'm fine Nudge, just sort of upset and stressed out...but don't worry, I really am fine."

She smiled at me, her dark face almost glowing with happiness. "So then it will be fine if Angel comes in?" Ugh. I looked at the clock. It was already eleven. But how could I be so cruel as to say no when she was looking at me like that? "Okay Nudge, but you guys have to be in bed by twelve. Got it?" She nodded, and seemed to concentrate on something for a second.

There was a knock at the door, and I realized she'd been talking to Angel. Ah. The powers of telepathy.

Angel came in and hugged me. "Thanks Max!" She was beaming. I was surprised to notice that she was wearing her pajamas and carried Celeste in her arms. "I'm so happy to be sleeping with you guys Max! Iggy came over into me and Gazzy's room so I wanted to leave." Her innocent, smiling face scared me slightly for a second, but what was so bad about a sleepover right?

After Nudge put on her PJ's, they both spread out on the bed, leaving a small amount of space for me. What a nice way to treat your leader/mother figure! Give her the teensy spot on the edge of the bed!

What came next was even worse.

"What should we do?" Nudge was bouncing up and down on the bedspread, hyper kid that she was.

"I know!!!" Angel practically screamed. "Truth or Dare!"

No. Friggin. Way.

"Yes!" Nudge bounced so high on the bed I swear some of the frizzy hair on her head hit the ceiling.

This was bad. Really bad.

"You guys..." I started.

"Okay Ang, truth or dare?"

Angel took a minute to answer. "Truth!"

"Hmmm...What celebrity do you have a crush on?" Nudge pressed eagerly.

"Oh that's easy. Matt Damon." Angel replied.

Why did my baby, have a crush on Matt Damon? She hadn't even watched the Bourne movies for goodness' sake!

Nudge squealed for a minute. "Me too! He's so seriously hot!"

What was wrong with kids these days, even I didn't think Matt Damon was hot. Weird.

The two girls were quiet for a moment, and I swear that I could see them communicating together in their minds. This couldn't be good. Not at all.

They both turned to me, completely in sync. Now that was creepy.

"Max! Truth or Dare!?" I should have seen this coming. However, it shouldn't be that hard to avoid it.

"I'm not playing." I replied. I didn't want to tell these little kids about my celebrity crushes, the only one I had being Johnny Depp. Don't ask.

"Of course you're playing Max! And you say truth!" Angel yelled.

Uh-oh.

"Okaaaay..." Nudge muttered.

"Who do you love?" WHAT?! Why on earth would they ask me that?! THAT of all questions?

"I'm not playing!" My excuse sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

"It's okay Nudge, it's obvious who she loves, the entire flock can tell except for her and him."

I blushed. I think I have got to be sick with something, since I kept blushing so awfully much, maybe Fang had it too and it was the cause of his smiles.

"I know Angel, I just wanted her to admit it. You know?"

"Yea I know, I'd like her to admit it too." I had just figured out how much I hated being teased by little kids.

They both went silent again, and Nudge giggled, finding something entertaining in their telepathic conversation. Once again they turned to me, this time both throwing pillows at me at the same time. The impact knocked me off the bed.

"You have to leave if you don't play Max, sorry." Angel smiled at me benevolently as she spoke.

The torrent of pillows continued, each hit pushing me closer and closer to the door. Nudge opened it and as I fell out of the room, closed it behind me. I could hear their laughing through the walls, and I banged on the door, twisting the door knob violently, but it was all in vain.

"Hey!" I turned to see one of the guys who had been staring at me during dinner and The Towel Incident, once again, staring at me. "Going somewhere?" I looked down to see that I was in my PJ's which consisted of short boxer shorts, a black t-shirt, and knee high striped socks.

The guy came closer, and I did the only thing I could think of. I threw one of the pillows that had been exiled from my hotel room along with me at his face, screamed, and ran headfirst into Fang. Well my plan had been to run into the room next to mine but Fang just suddenly appeared in my path.

"Oof." My sudden collision pushed him over, and we fell back into the room, the door closing safely shut behind us.

I lay there for a second with my eyes closed, completely drained of all energy since I had not eaten much during the day.

My breathing slowed down, as well as the breathing of the body underneath mine. Oh.

I opened my eyes to see Fang, pinned underneath me. He was smiling at me tenderly it seemed, but it might have just been a trick of the light for in a second he looked normal again.

I found myself staring into his eyes, their beautiful green glowing in the dim surroundings as he looked back up at me. I was completely and utterly mesmerized, falling into their neverending depths.

"Max? Could you please get off me now?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I got up quickly, even though every muscle, every bone in my body wanted to stay the way it had been. I fought off the wave of dissappointment that threatened to smother me for a second, and turned away from Fang.

"Can I sleep in here?" I asked, desperate for an escape from the evil children occupying my room.

"Angel and Nudge kicked me out and..."

He nodded. "I saw what happened."

"So is that a yes?" I smiled hopefully at him.

"Sure." He motioned towards the bed. "You mind sharing?"

Oh yeah. There was only one bed. So I'd have to sleep in the same one as him. How terrible. That's how I should have been feeling, but instead I felt nervous and happy about it. I wondered belatedly if I had been set up. Had this entire thing been planned?

I got on the bed, pulling the covers up over myself and turning onto my side so that I faced inwards. It was impossible for me to sleep if I wasn't facing the right.

My brain short-circuited for a minute. Wow. Fang had taken off his shirt, apparently that's what he did when he went to sleep, and I definitely wasn't complaining, but his upper half was just soo... beautiful?

He walked back over to the bed and looked at me, laughing when he noticed the way I was ogling his bare chest. I was rendered speechless. Okay, well smiling, that's one thing, but Fang laughing, actually laughing, was something completely different. My jaw dropped, but I quickly closed it, having gotten used to the feeling by now. Fang just cracked up again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He answered.

"You just seem to have been laughing and smiling a lot lately, and I was worrying that there was something wrong with you."

He got into the bed so that we were both facing each other.

"Don't worry Max, I really am perfectly fine."

"Good." I smiled at him. "You better be, because I could never survive without you."

A shadow seemed to pass over his face at my words, but it was quickly gone.

"I could never survive without you either." He whispered softly. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath upon my face. I couldn't help but stare at his lips, and I could feel myself slowly lean in to him...as if to...

No.

I pulled back. What had I been thinking. If you wanted to kiss him Max, you missed your chance. He doesn't like you anymore. I felt like crying. Why? Why on earth would I cry just about some boy? Not just a boy Max, Fang. SHUT UP STUPID CONCIENCE! I never cried. Never.

All the same, a tiny sob escaped my mouth, and I brought my hand up in front of my face to hide it.

I couldn't cry.

There were still small tears running down the side of my face. How pathetic. That's all I was, pathetic. Stupid, worthless, confused, insane, pointless and desperate. I couldn't even tell the boy I loved how much I loved him!

I felt a large, warm hand cover my own, and pulled against it. It, however, didn't let go.

I hit him and struggled, but he just hugged me, pulling me tighter. I finally quieted.

"I'm so stupid." I managed to choke out.

He moved my hand away from my face.

"No Max, you're wonderful."

Wonderful.

The tears started running down my face again and I tried wiping them away, but Fang merely tilted my head up to his, and...kissed me.

It was so sweet, just a gentle pressure to my open lips as he did, our tongues touching, so different from the angry, passionate one back in the cave. I twisted my head to make the kiss last longer. Next time...I hoped Fang could not feel my face flush from my thought, if there was a next time, I would not kiss him in this position, for it was proving to be quite difficult. I relaxed into his lips, pressing back gently, thinking...smelling...tasting...nothing but Fang. My Fang.

He broke away after what seemed to be forever.

I stared at him, all memories of my tears wiped away after seeing the beautiful smile he had on his face.

"Thank you." I murmured. And with that, I leant into the embrace of my brother, my best friend, and now something different all combined. I loved that combination.

I fell asleep quickly, dreaming happy dreams about the flock for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Aha! The moment we've all been waiting for! lmao. I don't know if anyone else has been waiting for this but I know I have. I hope it was good! Review so that I can know! Please! xoxo Gabriella**


	9. Misinterpreted pillow fights and plans

I yawned, feeling as if I had just gotten the best sleep in my entire lifetime.

That's when I felt the hands wrapped around my waist. Typical Max style, I panicked.

I curled up, still having my eyes closed, and kicked my attacker in the stomach. Whoever it was, they fell immediately onto the floor.

"Oof."

I knew that voice... Opening my eyes, I saw Fang, lying on the ground of the hotel room. Oh. Stupid reflexes.

He sat up and looked at me, glaring. I remembered what had happened last night, when he...when he kissed me. I touched my lips, did he hate me now?

"Fang...Fang I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry..." He continued glaring at me, but the corner of his mouth twitched, letting me know it was a joke. Thank goodness.

I completely relaxed. Now that was a mistake. Fang pounced before I was paying attention, pushing me back over onto my back and starting to tickle me. I squirmed and laughed hysterically. Yes yes, Maximum Ride is actually ticklish.

Fang was grinning back at me, obviously enjoying my torment. I looked up at him and glared with all the strength I could muster. His tickling stopped for a moment, and he stared at me in shock.

That was all the time I needed. I flipped him over in one swift move, and sat on him. I proceeded to hit him with the pillows I grabbed from the hotel bed. His grin returned, and he pushed me off of him so that I hit the floor and threw the pillows at me so I fell over.

He came after, and tickled me while I tried vainly to whack him with the pillows.

We both were rolling around on the ground in this fashion when suddenly the door opened. We froze.

Five pairs of astonished eyes looked down at us, well one of them looking but not seeing, and one not really looking down since they belonged to a dog.

Nudge's mouth was hanging open in astonishment as Angel smiled gleefully.

"So what are they doing Gaz?" Iggy asked in a hopeful tone. Hopeful?

"Fang's lying on top of Max, and they both look like they've been fighting or something."

Iggy smiled wonderingly. "Seriously?! They're actually doing that in here?"

I felt like my entire face was going to explode from the intensity of my blush. I looked up at Fang who was silently laughing at me. I hit him on the head with a pillow.

Angel looked confused. "What do you mean by that Iggy?" Now Nudge was blushing, and the Gazman seemed confused as well. "Yeah Ig, what do you mean by that?

"Ummm...that..." Iggy stuttered. I figured it was time to step in before my little babies were corrupted by his teenage mind.

"Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I are not doing anything. We were merely having a pillow fight which is what caused all the noise."

"Oh." Iggy's expression deflated, he seemed to be disappointed. Nudge, however, visibly brightened.

I pushed Fang over onto the ground, and stood up, combing my now tangled hair with my hands.

"So. What do you guys say to breakfast?" They all looked enthusiastically at me as I picked up the hotel room telephone. "Hotel service!"

"Yes!" Their reply was unanimous, and I laughed. "Let's start ordering."

About forty-five minutes later, (It had taken us fifteen minutes to order all the food we wanted) we heard a knock at our door.

I went and was about to open it, still in my P.J's, but Fang shoved me out of sight and opened it instead. What was that for?

I heard a gasp from the other end of the room, (Fang's shove having left me sprawling in the corner next to the hotel bed) and let out a gasp of my own. I loved room service.

Five. Yes five! carts rolled into our room, each being led by a very tired looking guy who smiled as he saw me. I longed for a wonderful future in which robots replaced all the male staff in buildings. Though that wouldn't really help the problem of unemployment in the world. Maybe we could just brainwash them. Now that would be better, wouldn't it?

Happily though, they left rather quickly after being scared off by Fang's dark scowl. Fang could be rather intimidating at times, it's true.

We all sat down to enjoy our huge meal: a mix of french toast, pancakes, waffles, donuts, breakfast tacos, cereal, hot chocolate, and fruit. Delicious. Angel and Nudge had turned on the TV and were surfing through channels when I suddenly saw something. "Go back you guys."

They flipped back to the channel that had caught my eye.

"Good news for the rest of the world, South America is known for its dangerous civil wars and drug dealing, but could that be coming to an end? Look at this." The image switched from the man talking to a video of the streets in Columbia, covered in trash. There were many people there, all wandering around in the streets, talking to one another. That's when I noticed something strange. They were all smiling. Everywhere I looked, I saw smiles, there was no sign of anything negative at all. I gasped. Itex had already started.

The screen changed so that we were once again looking at the reporter. "This change has been a blessing to the people of Northern Columbia, and it is already spreading into Southern Columbia as we speak. The people are putting down their guns, their drugs, and are putting on smiles. We can only hope that this will influence the rest of South America as well." A commercial came onto the screen, promoting some sort of shampoo that apparently makes your hair strong enough to pull a...house? But I wasn't paying attention. Itex had already started their plan and we were sitting here in a hotel, eating?! I stood up.

"Finish eating while I'm talking to you. Nudge, turn off the TV this instant. Listen."

They all turned to me, their light spirits dampened with the seriousness of the situation. Someone held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Fang. It was hard not to blush but I managed not to.

"If you guys were paying attention, you would have noticed that Itex has already started their plan. This example of the people in Columbia was perfect evidence, those people are normally some of the most bloodthirsty, fear-crazed people in the world. But they're all there, just smiling? That's obviously not normal. We have to stop Itex."

The flock all nodded at me, paying attention to my every word. Fang spoke up.

"But Max, a whole country, maybe even a whole continent, is being saved by whatever Itex has given them. Is it right to stop that?"

I stared at him, amazed. But of course he was right, how could I have not seen that? I had been so caught up in the wrongness of the idea to realize it, but what if the drug that was brainwashing the people was a good thing? I shook my head, trying to figure it all out. An idea came to mind.

"Okay Fang, that's right, this drug, or whatever that's been given the people is making them happy, right? But! What if it has hazardous side affects as well? Here's what we need to do."

They all looked at me eagerly, and Fang smiled, as if he was proud. I somehow managed to collect my thoughts.

"We should break into Itex and get a sample of the drug so that we can take it to someone for it to be tested. That way we can figure out if there's anything bad about it, besides the fact that it's capable of brainwashing people. Sounds good?" They each gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay then! Let's pack as fast as we can, and then get out so that we can figure it out. Let's go!"

They all scattered into different rooms, leaving me, Fang, and Iggy by ourselves.

I went to the door, needing to pack my stuff as well. As I was opening the door, a pair of hard arms wrapped around my stomach stopped me. I twisted my head so that I could look up into Fang's gorgeous eyes. He smiled at me. "Max, you really are wonderful." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I decided never to wash that spot ever again. Well maybe I would.

I smiled at him, all my doubts and fears erased by his words. He made me so happy, too happy, I didn't deserve this wonderful feeling spreading throughout my body, I really didn't. Was it selfish for me to want it so much?

I kissed his chest, not being able to reach his face from the angle I was at. "I don't deserve you." I muttered. I pulled out of his embrace and went to the door.

"I'll pack fast okay?" I didn't want him to think I didn't like him hugging me, but I had to help clean up. "Okay." He whispered something in my ear and then closed the door behind me. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he just said: "Max, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I love you."

My life was now complete. I mouthed the words, even though I knew he couldn't see them or hear them. "I love you too Fang."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's really long, I know it is but I just didn't feel like I could split it up into two chapters. Please review! Thanks for all the reviews I have so far and for reading! bye bye! Gabriella**


	10. Flying robots in the big blue

By 9:00 at night, we had finally found a place to settle down somewhere in Atalanta, Georgia. We had decided to go to Florida, since that's where a branch of Itex had previously been.

I frowned at our surroundings, making sure that we were in an enclosed area, but that we could still keep watch on what was going on around us.

We had managed to find a deserted beach, and had decided to camp out there. Once I had finished flyboy proofing the environment I walked down to the water and sat down in the wet sand there, letting the water lap at my ankles and bare feet. My black sneakers lay behind me, strewn across the sand.

I could hear the sounds of the rest of the flock chattering madly as they tried to light a campfire. Well actually Nudge was doing must of the chattering, the rest of them were just sort of nodding their heads and saying the occasional "Yeah" or "Oh."

I felt so peaceful, somehow, looking out at the huge ocean flowing in front of me, the sun setting in splashes of beautiful color across the horizon.

There were birds flying in the sky, and it made me so happy to know that we could do the same. No matter what people said, we weren't freaks. We were special...wonderful. I could feel the smile spreading across my face. We could fly.

I jumped up instantly, my wings flapping a few times as I balanced myself in the air. I turned back to the flock, my eyes meeting with Fang's.

_Angel, tell everyone I'll be back later, I'm just going to fly for awhile._

_Okay Max. Have fun._

_You too. _

I faced the sunset again, and started flying, increasing my speed as I went until I was flying at almost 300 miles per hour. I raced towards the sun, as if competing against it in its fall to the other side of the world. For a minute I seemed to fly faster than it, for a miniscule second. But I slowed, watching it dip below the ocean. The waters beneath me glistened, reflecting the light of the moon rising behind me.

I just hovered there, soaking in the moment, completely relaxed in the world's beauty.

Until, that is, I heard the whirring of metallic wings. I groaned, and turned around to see the Flyboys.

How could they find me here? Was there some sort of tracker on me? What was going on?!

I flapped, panicking for a moment, and the creepy things smiled at me.

Gross! The robots smile? How freakish is that? The surprise shocked me out of my panic, and I started to fight.

I did a 360 degree kick, smashing in four of the things' faces. There were still seven left. I managed to knock out two more, but I as I was punching another's stomach, I felt a sharp stab in my side.

Shit.

Fang was gonna kill me when I got back, if I ever got back, that is.

I slammed another two's heads together, receiving a volley of attacks that left me scratched and bleeding from the remaining pair which I took out with a few well placed kicks.

I sighed, wiping my hands on my now filthy jeans, and started flying back to our beach.

My breath rasped in my throat, and I hoped that I would be able to make it all the way, especially with the wound in my side.

Somehow, I managed to collapse on the sand, panting heavily. I looked up at into the eyes of a very mad (and worried) Fang. I was so happy to see him. I smiled at him, letting him know that I was okay, and he gave me one back. We just stayed like that for a minute, smiling at each other, until I realized how much my side and my cuts really did hurt.

"Um Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me get some bandaids on these things?"

He looked down, and got a furious expression on his face when he saw the blood on my shirt.

"Maaaaax..." He warned.

"I'll tell you later. Okay?" "While you're fixing me up." I added, I didn't want to lose any more blood than neccessary, I was already starting to feel woozy. He helped me up, and we walked to the campfire, which was surrounded by sleeping bodies. When he let go of my hand, I immediately tripped and fell onto the ground. I laughed at my clumsiness, feeling lightheaded.

Fang came over with a first aid kit, looking quite anxious. I grinned at him, but for some strange reason that didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"Let's get that one on your stomach first." I nodded in agreement and pulled off my shirt. He blushed, but I didn't see what was wrong, the Flock had seen me in my underwear all the time, what was wrong with it now?

He came over and cleaned my gash with disinfectant, putting strips of bandage on it after he did so.

I just sort of sat there, exhausted by my flight and fight. Haha. That rhymed.

I didn't even have enough energy to put my shirt back over my head, so Fang did it for me.

After he finished disinfecting all my other scratches, I hugged him.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I...umm...I love you." I felt really stupid saying those three words, they seemed so...cliche. But they were true, I knew that much, and I had to tell Fang.

He smiled at me.

"I know that Max, don't worry." He picked me up and carried me over to where Angel was sleeping, putting me down on the sleeping bag next to her and laying down beside me.

Angel turned over and wrapped her small arms around me. I could tell that she'd been crying. "You scared me Max, I was afraid you wouldn't come back." I held her to me tightly as Fang draped his arm over me and rubbed her back. "I'll always come back Angel, so never worry. Okay?" She nodded, sniffing, and fell promptly asleep. I soon followed, Fang's warmth a comforting glow in my body.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay, I was sorta braindead so nothing much happened, I know. :( I still hope you liked it though! Please review and tell me what you think!!! **

**Oh, and I wanted to answer 2 of the reviews I got recently. **

**In one of them, there was a question about Columbia. A fact for anyone who doesn't know this, South America is full of civil wars and drug dealings, spreading across the entire continent. Columbia is extremely dangerous as it is in SA. so yea. **

**The other one was saying that Angel was too young for a celebrity crush. lol. I'm sorry but I have to seriously disagree. I was four when I had my first celebrity crush, (yes it is true, believe me) I just felt like I had to reply to that one, sorry. **

**Okay! Thanks again to everyone reading this!!! eat chocolate! Gabriella**


End file.
